


Coming home to a surprise

by Lilocharms



Series: Eremin shorts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Dorms, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilocharms/pseuds/Lilocharms
Summary: Armin comes back to the dorms a little early from a long day in class. Exhausted and in need of release, Armin decides to find his release in imagining his best friend doing unspeakable things to him...but what if the person of his desires decides to pick that exact time to come back home?





	Coming home to a surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Woot for once I'm getting a fic out there before 3 am! Muahaha...well actually no, I finally wrote it last night and my beta Fiercesnorlax was able to look at it today lol. Anyways, this was inspired by late night smut listening on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S......  
> Apparently my pronunciations are better during the smut parts...my beta flipped everything in my room that wasn't breakable lmao

Armin unlocks the door to his dorm room and steps in quickly, closing and locking the door behind him. He lets out a long sigh and presses his back against the door. He dry rubs his face and heaves himself from the door. Walking further into the multi room dorm that he shares with his childhood friend/roommate Eren. Walking into the living room he passes by the couch and lazily drops his messenger bag next to the old thing as he trudges towards his room.

 

It had been a VERY long day for the blonde, and all he wanted to do was take a shower and relax his tired mind and body. Shuffling into his room, Armin flops onto his bed frustratingly: he just wants to unwind a bit. Eren isn’t supposed to be back home for a few more hours. He, Jean and Marco have a group project for one of their shared course and its due in a few weeks. The blonde, thinking of his friend, only seems to make him frustrated even more so, but in a whole new way.

 

Not that this was the first time, but it was frustrating to think of his childhood friend in any other way other than a friend or a brother. They grew up together side by side for shits sake. Armin gets up from his bed and toes off his shoes. He comes out of his room to their bathroom to take a hot shower to loosen his body and clear his mind a bit.

 

Armin comes out of the shower and sees that Eren isn’t home yet, and that he still has sometime till he’s due back. He walks back into his room and closes the door behind him. “Nice, Eren’s not due home yet. It’s…been a while.” Armin goes to his nightstand and retrieves the half-used bottle of lube. Settling himself on the bed, he pops open the cap. Armin pours a generous amount into his hand and warms it up between his fingers.

 

Reaching down, Armin rubs on the tight pucker of muscle, rubbing lube around the entrance before finally sinking a finger in slowly up to his first knuckle. Armin pulls his finger out a little only to sink the whole finger in this time. “aahh, Eren.” Armin sighs once his whole finger is sheathed inside himself.

 

After a few pumps of his finger Armin is brave enough to try a second finger. Sliding himself down on the second finger, he bears down and bites down on his bottom lip. Once fully seated, Armin stops to grab a hold of his aching erection and gently starts to pump himself and he soon gets used to the further stretch of his hole.

 

He groans out “ahh, fu…Eren” moaning out his best friend’s name. “Ooh Eren.” He groans a tad bit louder than his previous moans.

 

“Mmmm please.”

 

*Please what? *

 

“Eren please…mmmm”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eren was having a shit day as it was. Being paired with Jean of all people for a project was one thing. It would have been perfectly fine if it was just him and Marco. But with the couple as his partners…there was no real work being done.

 

Not with Jean being the annoyingly clingy boyfriend every other second. It didn’t help that Marco let the horseface do as he very well pleased when they were supposed to be working on this stupid project for their ancient history class. So, to say the least Eren was beyond annoyed by the time he reached his dorm room that he shared with his best friend Armin.

 

Upon opening the door, he steps in and feels that something is…off. Toeing his shoes off at the door, he leaves his bag on the kitchen table. Moving through to the living room, he sees Armin’s messenger bag against the couch. Walking to his friend’s door “Eren”

 

Eren hears Armin calling his name, but he sounded weird. “Mmmm please.” **_Is he not feeling well?_**

 

“Please what?”  Now he’s really confused.

 

“Eren please…mmmm”

 

“Hey Armin, I came home a little early. You wouldn’t believe the crap I’ve had to deal with today…” Eren opens the door thinking his friend knew he was home.

 

Armin looks up from his splayed position across the bed with his towel still under him, naked and hair still damped from his shower, with two fingers deep in his needy little twitching hole, and cock in hand. Armin shoots up and tries to right himself by pulling the towel closed over his exposed self. Eren shocked, stares wide eyed at his best friend. He couldn’t believe he just caught his childhood, best friend, masturbating and to him no less.

 

“Umm… How…How much did you hear or see?” Armin finally manages stutters out.

 

“Umm… enough.” Eren finally breaking eye contact, rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarrassment of the situation.

 

Horrified that he might have just ruined his friendship with his best friend, Armin begins to panic and rushes to apologize. “Oh my god, I am so sorry Eren. I didn’t… this isn’t what it...” He gives up on speech and tries to curl into a ball on his bed.

 

“Armin calm down, it’s ok.” Eren with hands outstretched towards the now ball of panicked blonde. Armin looks up at Eren through teary eyes “…w-what?”

 

Eren slowly uncurls Armin and open the towel back up “Here let me help you with that.” Eren says with a quick smirk on his lips before he descends on Armin’s painfully leaking cock. Armin throws his head back in surprise and pleasure, moaning anew as his friend begins to pick up a rhythm bobbing his head on his aching cock.

 

Armin reaches down and curls his finger into Eren’s chocolate strands, his other hand twisted in the sheets of his bed. Closing his eyes, he lets out a long low moan. “ahh, shit Eren…Mmmm I was already close. I’m… I’m gonna cum.”

 

Armin only lasts a handful of bobs and pulls from Eren’s sinful mouth and hallowed out cheeks. “Eren,” pulling at his hair, “please, I’m about to…” Armin is unable to finish his sentence as he cums in Eren’s greedy mouth. Armin cums with a sound that rips from his throat that is a cross between a loud groan and throat ripping moan. Eren moans as he sucks the last of the cum out of Armin’s dripping cock.

 

Finally, the room is silent other than their quieting pants. “Well…” Eren says “that was fucking hot.” Armin blushes, Eren comes from between Armin’s legs and lays next to him. Eren giggles upon seeing the ink dusting across Armin’s cheeks. Throwing an arm over his face, Armin can’t help but feel mortified, surely everything was messed up now between them beyond repair.

 

“Hey hey hey,” Eren says to his friend, pulling his arm from his face so he can look him in the eyes. He turns Armin’s face to force eye contact. Armin feels the shift and pull from his friend and his forced to open his eyes and looked into the beautiful emerald green eyes that he’s loved to gaze in for years now.

 

“There we go,” once he’s made eye contact. “Look, I know it isn’t the ideal situation or timing but, it seems that you’ve liked me for a while now. And…I like you too… a lot. So, with all things considered, will you go out with me?” Eren blushes at his own declaration.

 

Armin sits up with a rush and looks down at Eren, “what, are you serious?” Shock clearly written all over his face.

 

“Well…yeah. Do you not want to?” Eren now self-conscious and brimming with anxiety, rubs the back of his neck nervously. Armin’s eyes brim with unshed tears and throws himself on top of Eren’s form, promptly hugging the man trapping him under him.

 

“Oh my god yes! A thousand times yes!” Armin yells.

 

Eren smiles up at Armin, placing his hands on either cheek, using the pads if his thumbs to wipe the tears that are now escaping the beautiful ocean blue eyes that he finds himself constantly getting lost in. he hums his reply “good to know.”

 

Leaning up, Eren captures his best friend, now boyfriend’s lips in tender kiss. Eren can’t remember the last time he’s ever felt this happy in his life. But he knows for damn sure that he’s going to hold onto this happiness with all his might. Pulling back from their first kiss, Armin looks down at his boyfriend, and gives him a shy smile. Even with the slight salty taste of himself on lips it was still the best kiss he’s ever experienced. Just realizing that he’s still naked.

 

Looking down on himself he blushes slightly. Eren catches the action and moves gently from under him. “It’s ok love, I’ll join you.” As Eren starts to strip his clothes off, Armin climbs up further on the bed and crawls under the covers. Eren is soon to follow under Armin’s covers now fully naked. Armin curls up to Eren’s side and lays on his chest.

 

“Best. Day. Ever.” Armin says as he snuggles further into his boyfriend’s side and nuzzle into his chest. Eren grins down on his boyfriend and hugs him impossibly closer “yeah, it totally is.”    

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave a comment or kudos, I swear I don't bite.  
> Beta: Stttaaarrreeee....  
> Ok, fine I do....but only if you like it. XD If that's not your thing, I promise I won't bite you too hard. :3
> 
> Because I am a slut for follows and new friends to talk to, plz follow on tumblr and Instagram by the same name. Lilocharms
> 
> See you next time my lovelies!!


End file.
